A Point To Prove
by LouAronShinobi
Summary: While Casey is recovering in hospital after his accident, a new Lieutenant steps in for a while. Much to Herrman's dismay, the cover is female. Aron fits in to station 51 and the team soon learn that this new lieutenant is much more than she first appears. When Casey returns the new lieutenant goes down. Aron is my OC. This will contain WHUMPAGE.
1. Chapter 1

Well it has been a long time since I wrote something and it is about time I DID write something! I am a college student now and I work two jobs and I'm a lazy arse so it means I don't have much time :L

So I'm back with a new fanfic and it is a Chicago Fire one! I have been watching this and Hawaii Five 0 and I love them so much that I got really annoyed that the Olympics meant I had to wait for the next episodes at dramatic points. God damn it CASEY. Oh God Casey...I'm worried about him. But I did enjoy the whumpage of season two episode 10 but I really wish we could of had a hospital scene but as always it's just rush them back into work like nothing happened.

Rant over, I decided to write this fanfic because I am angry at Herrman. His comment about female firefighters did my nut in so I've decided to write a fan fic with an OC to prove him wrong plus as an extra hint I'm going to add Matt whumpage, Herrman whumpage and maybe Clarke whumpage but not sure yet!

Extra hint, whumpage doesn't have to come from their job. Bars can be dangeruos pace to *wink, wink. Hint, hint!*

* * *

It was 5 am in the morning and everyone has just entered the station for their shifts. Mouch was sitting in his usual sport and flicked through the channels while Otis sat next to him and looked lazily at the tv. Shay and Rafferty where talking quietly by the coffee machine while Mills was making breakfast for the crew. Squad 3 where sat around their usual table, Severide was reading a magazine while Capp was resting his eyes. Clarke and Herrman were discussing about the current army affairs over their morning coffee. The place was quiet, not because it as early in the morning but everyone was thinking about one thing, Casey. He had made it through his surgery and recovering nicely but it was reaching half way through the second week after the incident and he was due to be released in a few days to go home and rest.

The doors to the kitchen opened and everyone looked up simultaneously as Boden walked in.

"Good morning everyone" said Boden promptly,

"Good morning Chief" came the tired replies.

"I received news last night from the hospital, Casey will be released in a few days' time however he will not be returning to duty" said Boden with a straight face.

"Chief, what do you mean?" asked Severide with concern.

"Casey will not be returning to duty for at least a week at minimum under the doctors' orders and my own orders. He is welcome to stop by the station so get your asses in gear and stop moping around, you have a job to do and I doubt Casey would like you all to be upset because of him" said Boden sternly.

"He's one of us Chief and our Lieutenant, of course we will welcome him with open arms!" said Herrman cheerfully as he stood up.

"We could hold a party at Molly's for him!" said Otis with a smile.

"Now that is a much better mood" said Boden smiling "now, since Casey cannot return, we have a new lieutenant coming in to cover him. Their name is Aron and they will be coming through in just a moment" said Boden.

"But Chief, we are doing just fine on our own" said Herrman.

"They are just here to help, they even asked to come themselves. Now pleasemake Aron feel welcome" said Boden.

They all sat there with blank expressions and Herrman fell back into his seat and rubbed his face with his hand.

"Sounds like I'm already not welcome" said a voice.

"Ah Lieutenant, nice of you to arrive!" said Boden.

"Nice to be here" said the Lieutenant.

"Lieutenant Aron Wild, this is station 51 and here-" began Boden.

"It's alright chief I'll introduce myself first" said Aron as they entered the room.

Aron entered the room; she was relatively tall with a wide back and shoulders. She was wearing the normal uniform of blue pants and blue polo shirt which was tucked into her pants. She was wearing a camouflage coloured cap and had a camouflage coloured bag slung over her left shoulder. She bowed her head as she walked in and didn't look up at first.

Everyone was confused for a moment, for a lieutenant they should not be the shy type but this was a new face for station 51. The new face being a female lieutenant.

"Well they sure are a quiet bunch" said Aron with a chuckle. "Well my name is Aron Wild and it's a pleasure to be working with all of you" and with that she lifted her head and removed her hat.

Now they all understood.

She had a very short hair with just a few curls of hair at the front of her head as a fringe. Just above her left ear was a thick scar that ran over her left eye and finished near the bottom of her chin. She rubbed the back of her head and flashed a smile at the silent crew of 51.

"Stare all you want it ain't going to change" laughed Aron.

"I'll let you settle in" said Boden as he patted her back and walked away.

"Cheers Chief" smiled Aron before she stood and looked at them all with one hand in her pocket and one holding onto her bag.

Everyone was still quiet until Pouch came running in.

"Well aren't you a bonny lass?" said Aron as she gave Pouch a cuddle "So what's her name?" aske Aron politely.

"Her name is Pouch" said Cruz

"That's a new dog name to me, is there a reason?" asked Aron

"Half pooch, half couch" said Cruz smiling.

"I'm guessing your Cruz?" asked Aron

"Er yeah that would be me" replied Cruz

"I've heard that you risked your life saving a dog, nice job" said Aron as she gave him a pat on his shoulder.

"Thanks" replied Cruz as he put his hands together and rubbed them together "how about I show you around?"

"Sounds decent to me!" said Aron.

"Well sat on the couch there is Mouch and I'd advise you now not to sit in that spot. Next to him is Otis" began Cruz

Mouch gave a wave while still staring at the TV while Otis turned around and smiled at Aron "Brian, my name is Brian"

"Nice to meet you both" said Aron

"Over there is Shay and Rafferty who are our paramedics" gestured Cruz

Rafferty gave a smile while Shay waved and returned to their conversation.

"Squad 3 over there is Lieutenant Severide, the one sleeping is Capp and their newest member is Mills who is over in the kitchen"

"Seen your work, you boys do a good job" said Aron.

Severide nodded a smiled, Capp went back to sleep and Mills smiled and then returned to cooking.

"And over there is Clarke and just leaving is Herrman" said Cruz as he frowned at Herrman leaving.

"Well it's nice to meet you all. I heard about Lieutenant Casey's work and I respect him. I'm only here to help you out, I'm not here to replace him" said Aron who noticed the unwanted feeling in the room.

She followed Cruz silently through the rest of the fire house until she got to the locker room and dumped her bag and turned to catch Cruz as he was about to leave the room.

"Hey Cruz, just wanted to ask but was it me or am I not wanted here?" asked Aron in a serious tone.

"Don't worry about it, you see everyone misses Casey and we've had a few problems with new faces passing through these doors so it will take them a while to warm up to you" said Cruz quietly.

"Well cheers for the help Cruz" said Aron as she began to fill her locker and Cruz left.

Back in the kitchen area the room was buzzing with talk.

"A FEMALE lieutenant? I'm not trying to upset anyone but I don't fancy this idea of her leading us" said Herrman with his arms crossed.

"If Dawson was here she would be having a good go at you" chuckled Shay.

"Yeah I know but it just don't feel right" sighed Herrman.

"Well I think she is nice" said Cruz as he entered the room.

"Yeah you would after suddenly getting married and then dumped" said Mouch.

"Shut it Mouch, at least I talked to mine in person when I met her at first and not over the internet" said Cruz

"You got a problem?" said Mouch

"Easy guys no need to get angry" said Otis and he pushed them apart.

"What did I tell you? This idea of a female firefighter leading our team is already causing issues" said Herrman.

"So what? You got two female paramedics and Dawson training to be a firefighter? What's your problem?" said Rafferty.

"It just don't feel right" said Herrman.

"Quit being sexist Herrman" siad Mills

"Oh yeah? You should know your place Mills, being placed into Squad with a lack of experience" said Herrman sarcastically.

"You want to go?" said Mills as he approached Herrman.

"Hey you should lot should just calm down for a second and understand the chain of command. She is a lieutenant and so she will be leading truck 51 and that is that" butted in Clarke.

"Command my ass, I ain't being commanded!" shouted Herrman.

"Calm it down Herrman!" said Severide firmly.

Everyone began squabbling and shouting at each other may it be to keep the peace or argue back and that was until the argument was broken.

"PACK IT IN BEFORE I SHUT YOU ALL UP!" said a booming voice.

Everyone stopped and stared as Aron stood in the door way with her arms crossed and her eyes stared directly at all of them.

"Firehouse 51 is a family, lieutenant Casey would NOT want you going at each other's throats so I suggest you all take a moment to calm down and get along like a good firehouse should" she said sternly.

Everyone walked away and dispersed throughout the firehouse.

"Well that sure says lieutenant to me" said Severide as he approached Aron.

"As my mother aways said, if you haven' got anything nice to say then don't say anything at all" replied Aron with a softer tone.

"That is a good way of settling things" replied Severide.

"Or you sort it out through fists since they are there to be used" said Aron as she cracked her knuckles slightly.

"I think I'm gonna like having you around here" said Severide as he returned to his seat.

Soon the klaxon went over and everyone was listening.

_"Engine 81…Squad 3…..Ambulance 61…Battalion Chief 25…Several apartment fires at…"_

Everyone rushed to their stations and set off.

"Nice to see you have all cooled off a bit, I'm eager to see what you guys are like at work!" smiled Aron as they arrived at their destination.

"Holy mother of fires…" said Herrman as he got out of the truck.

"Well this is a good way to start the morning" said Aron.

Several fires where blasting through the windows of several apartments, as screams and shouts for help could be heard over the roars of the flames. A few victims were sat just outside of the flats while thick smoke rose from the burning building.

"Chief, I don't like the look of that wind. If it keeps going like it is the flames are going to light that tree up and make a mess of the power lines" said Aron in concern as she looked at the large oak tree just outside the apartments that had grown to a height that the branches where only a few inches below the power lines.

"Do what you have to do, I'll see how many victims we have" replied Boden.

"Otis, Mouch, I want you two to prepare the hoses and get a ladder ready for squad" ordered Aron and they both nodded and set out to work.

"Herrman your with me, where going to search the top floor and make our way down" said Aron.

"Severide, I don't like the look of this wind" said Aron

"Boden has told us, Capp is going to cut away a few branches to stop the fire from spreading to the power lines. Clarke and I will search the bottom floor" said Severide.

Aron nodded and made her way up into the building with Herrman.

Thankfully there were no victims on the 6th, 5th or 4th floor, they had all managed to walk and leave the building safely. Aron and Herrman met Clarke and Severide on the 3rd floor.

""How many victims me got?" shouted Aron as the flames roared.

"Three" replied Clarke,

Severide left with a man collapsed in his arms, Herrman left with a little girl in his arms and Clarke was leaving the room with a young woman.

"All clear" replied Aron on the radio.

"Good job now get out of there" radioed Bden as the smoked began to turn black.

"Alri.." started Aron before she heard a small call for help.

"Chief, we've got another victim. I just heard them; I'm going back for them"

"You've got a minute to find them!" replied Boden sternly as the smoke began to turn completely black.

Aron entered the apartment; everywhere was covered in thick smoke.

"Fire department, call out!" shouted Aron.

"I'm stuck in the cupboard!" said a small voice from the kitchen.

"I'm coming" shouted Aron as she scrambled across the floor where the smoke wasn't a thick.

She opened all the cupboard doors before finding a little boy hiding away.

"Hey there, let's get out of here" said Aron as she offered her hand to him.

"I'm scared" cried the little boy.

"It's okay, we'll get out of here" said Aron gently as she pulled him into her arms.

"Chief I've got him, were on the way out" radioed Aron.

"Copy that" replied Boden.

Aron managed to get out of the room and down to the second floor until the fames became worse, the stairs to the ground floor had been destroyed. She moved into the second floor near a window and was happy to see it open.

"Where's Aron?" asked Herrman as he couldn't see her around.

"Still in the building" replied Boden.

"WHAT?" said Herrman, Clarke and Severide together.

"She went after one more victim" replied Boden.

Before anyone could speak an explosion went off throughout the building.

"Aron are you there" radioed Boden.

Nothing came through.

"Aron answer me" said Boden again.

Nothing came through.

* * *

First chapter and I already add a cliff hanger teheheh! What do you think of Aron?

**RATE, REVIEW, FAVOURITE AN ENJOY!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I know what I am writing later one but after the first chapter I went blank and couldn't think what to write so I spent a few days brain storming in my sleep, during the day or at work and this little chapter was formed. It's a nice sweet and friendly chapter before the whumpage and drama etc etc comes into play!**

**I've been asked to add Severide whumpage, if I could, so I am going to and put in a little bit in this chapter ;)**

**FYI, if you want to know who is going to be whumped then it's Herrman, Casey, Severide and Aron.**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING AND CHICAGO FIRE NEARLY STARTS AGAIN SOON PLUS CHICAGO PD AND BROOKLYN NINE NINE AND HAWAII FIVE 0!**

* * *

Just before Aron could shout out of the window, an explosion erupted through the back of the apartments. Aron immediately went down to the ground and covered the boy as the flames blasted over her.

"Hey, you okay?" asked Aron as she looked down at the scare dlittle boy.

"It's kinda hard to breath" replied the boy weakly as he coughed.

"Just hold on a sec" said Aron as she torn off her coat and placed her mask around his face. She was happy to see the steady breathing of the boy in her arms.

Her radio cackled but it was hard to hear over the flames that where erupting throughout the building. She quickly looked around and squinted through the black smoke to try and see a way out. The floor began to creak near the window and began to get louder. Quickly, Aron jumped back just as the floor gave away. She peered down to see the debris had piled up just enough to get down.

"Hey, you've been really brave so far but I need you to just hold onto me so we can get out of here. Can you do that for me?" asked Aron quietly as she wiped the tears away from her watering eyes as the smoke got thicker.

The little boy is her arms nodded and gripped on to her sweatshirt as Aron made sure he was well and truly covered by her jacket and wrapped one arm around him to support his weight.

She quickly looked down awagin and say that the debris had fallen on top of a table and one of the strurual beams had bent from the head, it was enough to climb down to the 1st floor. The smoke wasn't as thick but the fire was make it's way down fast and eating it's way through the last set of appartments.

Aron quickly got down to the first floor and began to run for the front doot just as the flames began to lick at her clothing on her back.

* * *

"Chief let squad go back in and get her" said Severide

"It's too late, the smoke has gone black and that building is going to come down at any moment. I'm not risking any more of my men" snapped back Boden

"So what are we going to do?" asked Severide worriedly.

"Hope" said Boden as he glared back at the burning building.

Boden looked at the building and say the flames had well and truly made their way to every floor of the building and the smoke was flowing out thick and fast. The majority of the windows in the apartments had been open as the fire started which meant the building was vented but it only fed the gruelling fire.

"I can't hang on any longer, Otis, Mouch, get those hoses going right now!" Ordered Boden.

"But Chief.." said Cruz

""But nothing, we have a job to do and that is what we are going to do" said Boden as he frowned at the fire, not making any eye contact with his men.

* * *

Within seconds of the hoses going off, a person stumbled through the front door and fell to the ground.

"ARON!" shouted both squad and engine 81.

Severide quickly ran over to her side and noticed her singed clothing and her arms wrapped around her coat infront of her.

"I'm good…The boy" wheezed Aron as she uncurled her arms.

"Shay, we got a boy over here" shouted Severide.

Aron stood up and swayed slightly before giving a good cough to clear her lungs and doubled over slightly to relieve the dizziness. She took her hands and scrubbed her sweat ridden face before feeling a hand on her back.

"You good?" asked Severide as he placed his hand on her back and bent down to her eye level

"Bit close that" chuckled Aron lightly.

"Nice job lieutenant" said Boden as he watched over the fire.

"How's the family?" asked Aron to Shay

"They'll be fine, there all suffering from smoke inhalation and dehydration but they will be fine in a few days. Now tell me, are you okay?" replied Shay as she stared down at the smoking clothing of Aron's.

"I'm good, seriously" smiled Aron.

"If your fine then why is your back smoking?" asked Shay.

"Well..erm" replied Aron as Shay began to take a lot at her singed clothing.

"Better give you the once over" said Shay sternly as she took Aron over to the ambulance.

Aron sat and watched to fire slowly die down as Shay treated the minor burns on her back.

* * *

Back at 51, the mood about Aron had lifted. Everyone was sat around the table having their dinner and happily chatting away. Aron smiled, it was nice to be in a fire station like this. It was like having a second family to her.

"So what's your story kid?" asked Herrman.

"Me?" asked Aron as she pointed to herself.

"Yeah, go on tell us about you" said Clarke.

"I was born in England and lived there till about 4 years ago when I moved here to Chicago" said Aron.

"Why did you leave?" asked Otis

"Well…erm…Things happened so I erm wanted a change of scenery" replied Aron as she shifted in her seat and cleared her throat nervously as she rubbed her scar. Only Clarke noticed something odd about her behaviour and recognised why she was acting that way.

"Got any family?" asked Cruz.

"My parents are gone but I've got a little sister back home…I haven't seen her in about 10 years!" replied Aron.

"Why don't you go see her?" asked Severide.

"I'm not ready to go home yet" replied Aron sternly as she looked away.

"Why not?" stated Capp.

"Capp, everyone. Enough of this. We're a fire house, not PD" snapped Clarke.

"Sorry" said a few of them.

"Anyway, when is Casey being let out of the hospital?" asked Aron who desperately wanted to change the subject.

"He is released tomorrow" said Severide cheerfully.

"That's good, I'd loved to meet him" said Aron with a smile.

"Probably wants to know about how his team is handling having a female boss them around" laughed Shay.

"Let's hope he isn't too pissed!" added Otis.

"Dawson would have a fit right now if she heard this" said Herrman.

"Now if you are all done bitching, I heard Dawson and you two own a bar?" asked Aron

"Yeah we do, Molly's. We are planning to hold a party tomorrow night for Casey. Everyone is invited" replied Otis.

"Sounds good, first round on me. Since you don't want a female bossing you around, I'll beat you at drinking" winked Aron.

"You're one dangerous person aren't you?" said Mouch.

"Dangers my middle name and drinking is my game. Irish blood runs in these veins you feckin' eejits" chuckled Aron as she starred at the blank faces.

"I though you said you where English?" said Mouch.

"I was born in England but I have irish in my blood from my mothers side" said Aron.

"Well that's interesting" said Mouch.

"You got a problem with the Irish as well Mouch?" teased Cruz.

"No I do not, perfectly good country" replied Mouch.

"Well I'm getting bored, anyone fancy a round of boxing or are you all to kind to fight a girl?"

"Pfft your on" said Severide.

"Lieutenant vs lieutenant, this should be enjoyable" said Cruz.

"Nothing like a match of strength to see who is better, squad or truck" said Mouch as he stood up and placed his glasses on.

"C'mon Rafferty, gotta support our fellow female!" said Shay as she nudged Rafferty and head with the rest of the guys to the gym.

Everyone left except Herrman. He went the opposite way.

"Hey Herrman, you not coming to watch?" asked Aron as she saw him walk away.

"Nah, I'm gonna catch so sleep while you kids brawl" said herrman half heartedly as he walked away.

"What's his problem?" asked Aron sourly.

"Ignore him, he just doesn't think too highly of females being firefighters" said Mouch as he patted Aron's shoulder.

"I'd like to show him" growled Aron.

"Take it out in the gym, c'mon" said Severide.

* * *

The day was quiet and the boxing matches ensued. Mills was beaten by Aron and had a nice swollen bruise on his left cheek to add to his wounded pride. Otis give up after a few minutes, more concerned about keeping his face untouched than winning the match. Cruz gave it a good go before calling it quits. Then came the final match.

"Let's see then, who is stronger: squad or truck?" said Aron as she placed her mouth guard back in and wiped the sweat from her brow.

"Pfft don't get cocky madam" snarled Severide playfully as he strapped on his gloves.

"I'm not being cocky, reckon I have a good chance of messing up that face of yours to show Casey his team is fine with me" grinned Aron sadistically.

"Bring it" said Severide harshly as he smacked his gloves together.

The match dragged on for 10 minutes, both panting and sweating heavily.

"I'll…give you that….your strong" panted Severide.

"Thank you kind sir" breathed out Aron.

"Still I can't let a girl beat me" said Severide as he went in to punch Aron.

Before he could Aron landed an upper cut punch straight into his abdomen follow by a right hook to his head. Severide was winded straight away and dazed by the blow to his head and doubled over. Aron took her chance and planted her elbom into his neck and Severide face planted to floor.

"Don't EVER say that. Women can just be as strong as men" snapped Aron.

She looked up and wiped away her bleeding lip and turned to see the rest of the group staring at her.

"What the hell was that?" asked Otis shocked.

"Basic move, well kind of" said Aron as she rubbed the back of her head nervously.

"Did I really just see that?" said Mouch who was just as surpised.

"I think I may have over done it a wee bit" said Aron as she went back over to Severide.

"You okay buddy?" asked Aron as she held out her ungloved hand.

"Ye…yeah" panted Severide as he took off one of his gloves and gripped onto Arons hand.

"She did a number on you Kelly!" laughed Shay.

Severide touched his face and winced as he felt the bruising forming around his right eye and felt the warm liquid ooze out of his nose.

"How am I going to explain this?!" said Severide.

"Say it how it happened, you got beaten by a female" chuckled Aron.

"That's going to look pretty" said Shay as she examined his eye and nose. "No broken nose but your going to have one hell of a black eye!"

"Guess you shouldn't judge a book by it's cover" laughed Severide.

"I was kind enough to not hurt you where it would hurt most" laugh back Aron as she placed her arm around Severides shoulder.

"I guess I don't want to know what you would have done" laugh Severide nervously.

"It's alright, your pretty damn good at boxing yourself. I'll buy you a pint" winked Aron as she left to shower.

* * *

There was a few calls for the rest of the shift, nothing major but enough to tire everyone out for the day. They all packed up and began to leave for their homes. Aron was about to drive off when Clarke approached her.

"Nice fighting skills you go there" said Clarke as he stood there with his bag slung over one shoulder and hand his hands in his pockets.

"Well you have to be able to protect yourself in this dangerous world!" said Aron as she shut her car boot.

"I've seen moves like that before now" said Clarke quizzically.

"Oh yeah, where?" asked Aron as she walked around to here car door.

"In the military" said Clarke as he looked at Aron.

Aron was taken back for a second and looked at Clarke with her mouth slightly open.

"I'm guessing you're a former military man then?" asked Aron as she looked away and fumbled with her car keys.

"Yes, finished my time a while ago" said Clarke who smirked slightly.

"Nice to see you came home in one piece" said Aron.

"One of the lucky ones" smiled Clarke.

"I'll see you tomorrow Clarke, have a nice day" said Aron as she quickly flashed him a smile and got into her car.

"Yeah erm bye" said Clarke as Aron sped off into the distance.

Aron looked out her rear view mirror and saw Clarke walking to his car.

"Damn it….Should of seen that coming" Aron mumbled to herself as she drove on.

_**THE END...TO BE CONTINUED!**_

_DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNN a little bit more of Aron revealed and Casey is going to return! _

_Will life go back to normal when Casey comes back? Will Herrman change his opinion on female fire fighters? How can a party at Molly's possibly go wrong?_

_Apologies if there is spelling mistakes, grammar mistakes or you struggle to understand my England and Irish dialect :L I've been working all the holidays and it has been one of those weeks where you never seen the time until you clock off!_

**Tune in next time to find out what will go on at fire house 51!** _(OMG that rhythmed!)_

**FEEL FREE TO REVIEW AND I WILL GET BACK TO YOU ASAP!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! Thank you again for the reviews and welcome to the new followers of this fanfiction! **

***Sigh* the holidays have come and gone again, most of the time I was working or doing college work but I like being busy. I go back to college this week so less writing time boooo :( However, Chicago Fire, Chicago P.D, Brooklyn Nine-Nine & Hawaii Five-0 make their return to TV PLUS it is my birthday on the 27th :D!**

**In other new, I've started my own training for when I apply for the army so that is keeping me busy and motivated :D! **

***Hint, hint* I may start another whumpage story! got a request? Feel free to PM me :)!**

* * *

Boden had be kind enough to put everyone on a half shift so everyone, including Boden, could enjoy the evening with the return of Casey. The shift was steady with a few house fires and a rescue but nothing too major which meant everyone left in one piece.

"Everyone meet at Molly's at 6 since Dawson is picking Casey up" shouted Herrman as he left for his car.

"Okay!" echoed the reply.

Herrman gave them all a hearty smile and a wave before he left for home.

"So what are you two wearing tonight?" asked Shay to Aron and Rafferty as they packed their stuff in the locker room.

"Don't be expecting me to turn up in some kind of incredibly short and revealing clothing!" said Rafferty

"Aw shame" chuckeld Shay.

"I'll be wearing a dress with some new heels I picked up the other day" said Rafferty.

"I think I'll be going in a skirt or dress, I don't know" said Shay as she tapped her finger on her lips.

"You'll probably be too drunk to care" teased Rafferty

"Hmm true. I'll find something! What about you Aron?" asked Shay curiously.

"Me? Well I don't wear dresses or skirts so I reckon some jeans, shirt and a tie will suffice. Smart but casual" said Aron as she continued to pack her stuff up.

"How are you going to pull?" asked Shay

"I don't want to. I'm not really the flirty type or the outgoing type. I prefer have a few beers with a couple of mates than a one night stand" said Aron

"Aw that's no fun!" replied Shay.

"I shall see you two later on" said Aron as she took her leave.

Shay watched her leave and starred at her curiously.

"What'sthe matter with you?" asked Rafferty

"Something is off about her" said Shay

"What do you mean?" questioned Rafferty.

"I don't know, seems like something is bothering her" said Shay as she shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know either, better get home!" said Rafferty as she left the room.

* * *

The inside of Molly's was decorated perfectly. The counter was spotless and the fringes where stocked up to the brim with all kinds of drinks for the night. Streamers hung from the roof and pictures of firehouse 51 with the crew was scattered across the walls. A huge banner hung at the back of the ba labelled "Welcome Back Lieutenant Casey" on a white background with bold, red lettering and the CFD logo on either side.

"Almost time to open the doors!" said Otis cheerfully as he looked at his watch.

"I have a feeling we are going to be busy tonight, Fridays are always a good day for business!" smiled Herrman

"That and Casey comes back" laughed Otis.

"Well there is that too" chuckled Herrman.

Herrman looked at the clock just as it turned 6pm.

"Time to open up shop!" said Herrman happily as he pointed to the door for Otis to unlock it for the night.

* * *

"OMG guys! Casey is going to love this!" shouted Shay cheerfully as she stepped through the door with Severide.

"First two of the night, here you are" said Herrman as he poured them each a shot.

"Cheers Herrman. God it feels like an age since we have seen Casey!" sighed Severide.

"Well out of his respect he wanted us to stay on duty and get on with our lives rather than mop about and stand around in a hospital room" replied Herrman.

"Same old Casey, least we were lucky with that hard bell of his!" smiled Severide.

"I'll drink to that!" said Shay.

"You will drink to anything!" butted in Otis.

"Ah true" laughed Shay.

"Did I hear drinks are being served?" said Mills as he Mouch, Cruz and Capp entered the bar.

"Just in time, get them while they are still here!" said Herrman as he poured them their drinks.

Rafferty was next to come in and just after her was Clarke.

"Damn girl, if you were gay I would of taken you home by now" said Shay as Rafferty entered.

"You try that and there is another thinking coming to you!" hissed Rafferty.

"Well as I said, first round was on me so I better get my wallet out!" chuckled Aron as she entered Molly's.

"You're on Lieutenant" smiled Mills.

"Who said I was buying for squad newbie? Show respect to your elders and buy us a round!" replied Aron.

"Damn that's harsh" said Mills shaking his head as everyone else erupted in laughter.

"I kid, enjoy this one on me" said Aron as she waved her cash at them.

Molly's was soon full to the brim with paying customers and the room was buzzing with laughter, singing, dancing and general chatting. Everyoe was enjoying themselves as they patiently waited for the man of the night, Casey.

"Good evening" said Boden as he entered the bar.

"Evening Chief" said Herrman.

"Just to let you all know that Casey is arriving in 5 minutes!" shouted Boden.

Everyone went quiet and starred at the door. Soon foot steps could be heard and the low mumbling of Dawson's voice.

* * *

"You sure you're okay?" asked Dawson as they walked up he steps to Molly's.

"I'm fine, I want to see them all again and the doc said I'm fine" replied Casey with a smile.

"Just let me know if you aren't okay" said Dawson who was worried for him.

"I will be okay when I see everyone again" smiled Casey as he pushed the door open.

* * *

Just as he opened the door, the room erupted into song. Almost everyone in Molly's was singing along to 'For He's A Jolly Good Fellow' and Casey couldn't help by grin as his friends celebrated his return.

"Welcome back lieutenant!" shouted Herrman as everyone continued to cheer as he walked over to the bar.

"Good to be back Herrman!" answered Casey.

Hugs where exchanged and pats on the back were given as Casey enjoyed being back to where he belonged.

"So you must be Aon?" asked Casey as he spied her sitting at the bar.

"Aye that would be me, nice to meet you" replied Aron as she shook his hand.

"I hope they haven't been too much work for you" said Casey as he pointed his thumb at his crew.

"Them? Well they definitely have their talents!" said Aron happily.

"Hey Severide, what happened to your face?" asked Casey as he stared at the black eye and bruised nose of the Squad 3 captain.

"That my friend is Aron's fine handy work" said Mouch as he patted Casey on the shoulder.

"Just what went on while I was away?" asked Casey confused.

"Ah, it's nothing, just keeping everyone in order that's all!" chuckled Aron.

"Do I even want to know?" asked Casey

"Just don't ask to box with her is all I can say!" replied Severide.

"So Aron, are you going to stick around or are you leaving?" asked Casey.

"Well I think I'll stick around a bit longer until you get your bearings back and then don't know really" said Aron as she shrugged her shoulders a bit.

"Why don't you apply to stay with us?" asked Otis

"I don't think Herrman would approve of that" said Aron as she watched him serve further down the bar.

"I'll see what I can do but or now let's enjoy the evening while the night is still young" said Aron tunefully.

"Another round on me!" she said gleefully as they all cheered.

* * *

The night went on and everyone was enjoying themselves as the tabs got longer. Molly's was full for the night, as people left more people came in. The room was buzzing with chatter and music and plenty of smiles to go around.

Casey sat down and drank his beer as he admired his friends. It wasn't just him that needed to come back, they needed him to come back as well. They weren't just his team, they where his family and a family has to stick together.

He looked down the bar to see three men sat by the bar, it was strange to him. They weren't smiling nor laughing. They were staring at everyone else in the bar, who were enjoying themselves. Casey frowned slightly and noticed the biggest of the trio had shot a threatening glare at him. Casey furrowed his eyebrows and moved his head back slightly in confusion. The two other men where now looking at him blankly before turning back to talk to their other member.

Casey turned round as he felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked up to see Aron.

"Is everything alright Casey?" asked Aron

"Ye..yeah everything is fine" said Casey as he looked back over to the trio.

"Ah ignore them, not everyone can be happy in this world!" said Aron as he patted his shoulder and gave him a beer.

"I suppose. Thanks" said Casey.

Casey continued to enjoy the night but he couldn't keep his eyes off the trio in the bar. Something felt off about them but he didn't know what. Soon enough, his gut feeling was right.

* * *

The bar was busy, Otis was serving drinks with Dawson as Herrman was deep in conversation with a few of the guys. The cash machine was unattended and Casey began to move as he saw one of the trio go after the cash machine.

"What do you think your doing?" asked Casey as he saw the largest man place his hands on the cash machine.

"None of your business, now move along" the guy snapped back.

"This is my friends business and I don't think he will take too kindly to having his cash stolen from him" said Casey.

"His problem, not mine. Finders keepers, losers weepers. Now move along little man" snarled the guy as he opened the draw and two of the other members pushed Casey away.

"Like hell" said Casey as he lunged for the guy.

"Bastard" snapped the larger man as he ripped Casey off his back and threw him on the floor.

Casey quickly recovered and punched the guy in the stomach, causing him to double over. Everyone else in the bar noticed the fight starting and began chanting, too drunk to care what was going on. Firehouse 51 could soon hear the commotion and pushed their way through the crowds. To their surprise, they saw Casey being held by the scruff of his shirt, up in the air and an empty beer bottle connect with his head.

Aron swiftly jumped into to catch the falling Casey and throw one of his arms around her shoulder.

"You heartless bastard, picking on a guy who has just left the hospital" snapped Aron as the guy smirked at his work as Casey's head hung down and his body limply leaning against Aron.

"His fault, he should of seen this coming" shrugged the guy.

"Leave. Now" hissed Aron.

"Oh feisty aren't we?" chuckled the guy as he crossed his arms.

"Just leave" said Aron as she carefully transferred Casey to Severide and he removed him from the scene.

"What if I don't" grinned the guy, his tall body towering over Aron.

"I'll make you leave" snapped Aron.

"What are you going to do you scar faced bitch?" hissed the man.

Aron snapped. That nickname was a step too far.

* * *

**Off she goes again! Who is going to win? Is Casey going to be okay? Will Aron stay at Firehouse 51? **

**Tune in next time ;D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A bit short for the chapter but plenty in it and very much needed;D! **

**THANK YOU for keeping up and reviewing or welcome if you have just started reading :) **  
**As I got a request, I will give you the heads up that there is a SEVERIDE WHUMP fanfic going through the works :)!**

**ENJOY MY WONDERFUL READERS!**

* * *

"You want to repeat that?" spat Aron as she clenched her fists.

"What a pity, my night being ruined by a stupid do gooder and cockey scar face cow" laughed the guy.

Aron launched at him, throwing punches at him left, right and centre not aiming nor caring where she hit him. Her eyes blinded with rage and her movements kept repeatedly hitting the guy over and over again until he she felt her movements stop. Severide and Boden had caught both of her arms and began pulling her away.

"That's enough Aron" snapped Boden harshly.

"Take it easy" said Severide calmly.

"Keep your bitch on a leash" hissed the man as he wiped the blood away from him face and stood up tall again.

Aron didn't care, she untangled herself from Boden and Severide, winding the men by surpise and quickly releasing her. Aron grabbed the man by his arm and twisted it around. She connected with his front and knelt down slightly before grunting and lifting him up into the air, over her shoulder and glared as he landed flat on his back. Aron panted harshly and knelt down by the guys head and gritted her teeth as she spoke.

"Get the hell out of this bar or so help me God I'm going to do something I won't forgive myself for" spatted Aron.

The guy frowned and watched in anger as Aron was peeled away from him by Severide, Capp and Clarke. The two other members of the trio picked their friend up and began to leave the bar.

"You'll pay for this, scarface" hissed the guy as he starred at Aron before leaving Molly's.

The room was silent, no one dared speak nor move. Herrman was worried for his business and quickly piped up.

"Funs over folks, for the next hour enjoy half price drinks on the house!" shouted Herrman as he flashed a nervous smile.

People cheered and continued their evening.

"Aron, you alright?" asked Severide as he watched her sit back down at the bar, clenching and unclenching her fists.

"How's Casey?" asked Aron, still angry.

* * *

In the few minutes of brawling that had ensued between Aron and the offender, Casey had been moved to a table at the quieter end of Molly's. He was bruised but nothing was broken, the only concern was his head. The bottle had sliced open the top of his eyebrow and was still oozing out the precious crimson liquid. Casey had blacked out for a few seconds but was soon awake, seeing stars and spots. His vision wouldn't clear and her kept them shut as a wave of pain and nausea went through his body. Dawson came back with a first aid kit and a bag of ice wrapped in a towel.

"Casey, are you alright?" asked Dawson who was deeply concerned.

"I just got hit with a bottle, I feel just fantastic" replied Casey as he winced at Dawson tending his cut.

"I think you need to see a doctor" said Dawson sternly as she finished cleaning his wound and handed him the ice.

"You're a paramedic" smiled Casey weakly.

"Yes but still, you just got out of the hospital!" replied Dawson.

"I know look I just need some sleep and I'll be fine" said Casey as he sighed as the ice relieved the pain in the side of his head.

"Fine" said Dawson bitterly as she rubbed his arm and frowned slightly.

Severide came over, his face full of worry and concern for his friend.

"Is he going to be alright?" asked Severide as he looked at Dawson's concerned face.

"He's as stubborn as ever, I'll keep an eye on him. What happened?" replied Dawson.

"Aron, that's what happened" smiled Severide but cringed at the horrible incident.

"Where is she now?" asked Casey as he opened one eye.

"Said she had to go, something had come up apparently" said Severide as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Get out of the hospital and then get the crap beaten out of me, what a day" said Casey sarcastically.

"Hey man, you did a good thing. Just wrong place at the wrong time" said Casey as he sat across from Casey.

"Yeah and I've got a nice bruise to prove it" sniggered Casey before wincing slightly.

"That's one hell of a hard bell you have there!" laughed Casey as he patted him on the shoulder.

"Plus an over due amount of lives" replied Casey as he smiled weakly.

"Why don't you head on home, it's late anyway. Don't want you late for work now!" said Severide who was concerned for Casey but he knew he was as stubborn as an ox and there was no point in arguing with him.

"Matt he has a point" said Dawson as she eyed him up.

"Fine" said Matt.

He went to get up but his vision blurred and he began to stumble. Before his knees buckled, a strong arm lifted him back up.

"I gotcha, alcohol plus a bash to the head is not a good combination" laughed Severide as he helped Casey.

"We're going home, see you tomorrow"said Dawson as she waved good night.

Casey left under the aid of Severide as he too left for the night.

* * *

Meanwhile, in an alley way across the street, a fight had begun between four people. Two had guns and two shots were fired before everything went silent.

* * *

The next morning, everyone began to drag themselves into work. They had enjoyed their night at Molly's but the late night plus alcohol was making their morning a bit harder than usual. But they soon came around once the morning coffee was ready.

"Morning Casey, how's the head?" asked Severide as he saw Casey walk in.

"As hard as ever" smiled Casey as he tapped his head. The cut had now scabbed over but was covered by a few butterfly bandages but the surrounding skin was a horrible shade of blue, purple and black.

"Did you report to the police about what happened Herrman?" asked Mouch.

"Nah, too much paper work plus I don't want Molly's having a bad reputation" said Herrman.

"You sure?" asked Otis.

"Look we talked about this, what goes on in a bar, stays in a bar. The damage wasn't too bad plus the situation was sorted out so there isn't any need to report it" said Herrman as he waved his hand.

"Same old Herrman" sighed Casey as he sat down and began reading the paper.

The morning went on but there was no sign of Aron.

"Hey, has anyone seen Aron around?" asked Clarke as he looked at the clock.

"Not since last night" replied Severide.

"It isn't like her to be late for work" said Clarke as he looked at the clock, everyone was already an hour into their shift.

"Maybe she overslept?" enquired Mills.

"I'll go see if she is out front" said Clarke as he left the room.

Clarke walked into the bay and walked around all the trucks and saw no sign of Aron, he checked the rest of the rooms before returning to the drive way.

He was about to head back inside when he heard footsteps coming up the drive. He eyes widened in shock.

"ARON!" shouted Clarke as he saw her limping up the drive way holding her side.

Aron looked up, her face was stained with blood and her once white shirt was now covered in the dry, crimson liquid that had emanated from the cut on her arm and face.

Clarke quickly ran down the drive to assist Aron.

"What the hell happened to you?" asked Clarke as they walked up the drive.

"I suppose I better explain myself" said Aron weakly as she stumbled along side Clarke.

"SHAY! RAFFERTY! GET THE HELL OUT HERE!" shouted Clarke.

Clarke's voice could be heard clearly in the lounge and kitchen. Everyone scrambled and moved quickly to where the voice was coming from. The all stood their shocked as they saw the worry on Clarkes face and starred at the weak, limp from of Aron.

"Get her into the medical bay, NOW!" said Shay as she followed behind Clarke to the room.

The two paramedics began to check Aron over who was quite happy to just sleep, exhausted from a long night.

* * *

"Clarke, what happened?" asked Severide.

"I don't know, I just looked outside and there she was stumbling up the drive way" replied Clarke.

Shay walked back into the lounge area where everyone was congregating. Her face was emotionless and she walked in while drying her hands.

"Good news, nothing is broken. She has been roughed up quite badly so we've patched her up. But that was one hell of a beating she'd taken on so I think she is going to be out of it for a while" said Shay calmly.

"Just what went on last night?" asked Herrman confused.

"You know as much as us and we'd all like the know" said Casey.

"Well for now we let her rest and we will get back to work" said Boden.

"Copy that Chief" replied Severide.

The all dispersed to begin maintenance work on their gear and trucks. It was a quiet day, only one call to a small garden fire but for the rest of the day it seemed to drag on.

* * *

It reached mid afternoon and CPD pulled up at the station.

"Afternoon everyone" said Antonio as he walked into the bay.

"Nice to see you Antonio!" smiled Casey as he hugged him.

"What do we owe the honour detective?" asked Boden as he shook his hand

"Is Sergeant Aron around today?" asked Antonio.

"Wait who?" asked Severide and cocked his head slightly.

"Sergeant Aron Wild, I heard she was working shifts here" said Antonio again as he looked at the blank and shocked faces of Truck 51, Squad 3 and Ambulance 61.

"That would be me, what's up?" said Aron as she walked into the bay with a slight limp. The bruising had eased slightly, the cut under her cheek was now stitched up and a thick bandage was peeking out her polo shirt. She stood before Antonio in her work uniform with her arms crossed and a serious look on her face.

* * *

**I know it seems Aron is being dragged out but all for good reason, it all links back to our old friend from the Pilot episode ;)! I'm not really focusing on her, but everyone in Chicago Fire!**

**IT STARTS AGAIN SOO. I'M STAYING UP TILL 4AM JUST TO WATCH IT!**

**Thank you, thank you, thank you for all your kind reviews!**

**Remember if you want a story I will answer your request :)!**


End file.
